Fateful Vacation
by Forgottenlover
Summary: Sakura,Syaoran and Tomoyo decide to go to England to visit Eriol. But what happends when they get there..?


'It's been so long since I have last saw Eriol. Of course I have talked to him on the phone and written some letters to him but...I never ask him how he felt for Tomoyo. Maybe it was just me but maybe there was something more than just friendship. Maybe, just maybe. I'll get to ask him when I go to England' Sakura nodded and stood there, her mind clouded with thoughts about her two friends being more. She wasn't the little cardcaptor anymore. Sakura was now 16, her hair wasn't any different nor were her emerald green eyes. Even though she is a bit taller she's the same Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura-chan! You have to start packing!" Tomoyo had an cheery expression on her face as always but had a tint of worry in it. Tomoyo hasn't changed much at all. Same personality. Same looks. Between the two friends nothing has really changed about them. Or so it seemed. Tomoyo had a little depressed part that she hid from everyone, even Sakura. She didn't want to make people worry about her.

"Tomoyo-chaaan..." Sakura sweatdropped at how Tomoyo was already packing her stuff. "I can pack my stuff...really!" She laughed sheepishly.

"You always say that and then you wind up drifting off into space." Tomoyo said while walking around the room for some clothes. "And then you wait until the last minute to do what you have to do AND you wind up screaming and going crazy AND" She continued to rant while poor Sakura became embarrassed at the statements because they were true.

Tomoyo blinked and patted Sakura in the head, "But those are one of the qualities that everyone is used to and wouldn't want you to change" She smiled warmly to the other girl and went back to packing. "So Sakura-chan why did you and Li-kun decide to go to England for this year big grand vacation?" She questioned in a sing songy voice. "Hmmm?"

"Well...I guess it was the way Eriol-kun talked about it in our last letter. And the fact we're seeing him again is another reason" She giggled. "I hope your mom will let you go Tomoyo-chan!" She pouted playfully as she folded some of the clothes.

'...She's not the problem..it's me' Tomoyo had a blank expression on her face and nodded, "Yeah..I hope so too...." She shook her head and went back to smiling, "I want to see him again too! It's been so long, ne?" She quickly folded the clothes and walked to the door, "I'm going to get some snacks"

Sakura blinked as Kero jumped out of the pile of clothes, "CAAAKEEE! OUUU-III!" He started to blush at the thought of devouring large pieces of cake. "Get cake!" He said dreamily as he floated around.

Tomoyo giggled, "Of course Kero-chan. What about you Sakura-chan?"

"Same thing!" She nodded as she tried to grab Kero, "Kero-chan! Stop floating around! What happends if someone sees you?!"

"Cakeee...." He continued to say while flying around.

Tomoyo walked down the stairs and grew a frown once again, she couldn't hold back any longer. She was always like this. Ever since Eriol had left. 'I don't know if I can see him again. I mean...what happends if he is with someone else?' She opened the fridge and grabbed the cake. 'That's nonsense. I'm his friend...I shouldn't even feel this way.' Walking to the table she grabbed the knife and started to cut the cake. "I'll go! He's my friend I just have to go!" She nodded and realized that she said that outloud.

"You're going?!" Sakura squeeled. "But what about your mom?" She questioned.

"I already asked her...she said it was fine. It was me that was a little scared of going." She said softly and put the pieces of cake on plates. "What if he has changed?"

"He didn't! He's still our good friend just...older?" Sakura blinked and nodded. "Yep!"

Tomoyo giggled and nodded, "Hurry up and eat your piece. We have to go to bed early because our plane is leaving at 5 in the morning."

Kero looked at the cake pieces and examined them. "ALRIGHT!" He lifted one up, "This one's bigger!!" Grabbed a fork he started to feast on the cake.

Tomoyo giggled while Sakura stared and sweatdropped, "Same old Kero-chan!" Both girls said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was short. I just wanted to start a Tomoyo/Eriol fic sooo badly. Of course none of the characters are mine. They're CLAMP's. o.o; Review please if you want more!

-Lover


End file.
